


the gang

by minermanUK



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Violence, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minermanUK/pseuds/minermanUK





	

"Tyler watch out" evan screamed as he watched his best friend almost get shot.  
"Get the money and le-" nogla yelled as he was shot up by cops.

"Nogla!" lui screamed

"lui there is no time" yelled mini. brock and terroriser arrived in the armored limo with delirious sitting in the turret. "Get in bitches" yelled delirious  
"NO! Ohm" yelled delirious as ohm got ran over 

when they made it back they had over 2million but not without the cost of ohm and nogla but that was just another day in the life of the bbs crew

"yo evan you ok?" asked mini

"yah its just noglpa shouldnt of died. if we would have went back and got the bullet proof vest instead of blowing it off he would still be alive" said evan.  
"nobody saw it coming we havnt had anybody die in a while and then two die in one blow nobody can predict these things" said craig in an attempt to make evan feel better.  
"I guess your right, any way im going to bed. Night mini."  
"nighlt evan"  
when vanoss got in his room delirious was in his bed crying so evan let him be and went to the living room and layed on the couch letting sleep over come him


End file.
